Dance And Intimate Pleasures
by emmanross67
Summary: The Next Step dancers have a special way to enjoy themselves.
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot and beautiful day of early July. The sun was shining over Toronto and everybody was happy.

Emily was home alone to practice some moves from the choreography that the Next Step was going to perform at Regionals.

The young teen was wearing a tight t-shirt and jean shorts.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Emily let out an exasparated sigh and walked to the door. She looked in the hole on the door and saw James and West, standing on the front porch.

''Hi, may I know what brings you here?'' asked Emily while she opened the door.

''We've got to talk to you'' said James. ''May we come in?''

''Yeah sure.''

The two guys came in and closed the door behind them. West then locked the door then followed James and Emily to the living room.

''So, what do you want?'' asked Emily, her arms crossed over her chest.

''To be honest, I can't say that I like you very much,'' said James.

''Same here, '' added West.

''Believe me, I feel the same way towards you two.'' said Emily.

''In fact, you deserve a lesson. '' answered James.

''What are you going to do?'' asked Emily, feeling a little nervous now.

''You will find out soon.'' said West.

The moved forward towards Emily, forcing her to back up. Then, they made her kneel down and lowered their shorts.

''You're going to masturbate us and then you will suck our dicks like a nice little bitch you do it,'' said West.

''What if I refuse?''

''You don't have a choice. If you refuse, we will take pictures of you sucking us and we're going to show the pictures to Miss Kate. And you will have to leave A Troupe.''

Emily sighed and decided to obey them. She started to masturbate their dicks, helping them getting a nice erection.

After that, she undressed with her teammates help who did the same. West and James then kissed her one after the other, and stroke her boobs and pussy. It only took her a few minutes to feel horny.

Emily took West's dick in her left hand and James' dick in her right hand and took James' lenght in her mouth making sure to lick the tip, she then did the same to West's big cock. She never saw a dick so big before, it was making her wet.

She almost drooled in the floor when she saw James' well toned and defined abs. It was the most beatiful chest she ever saw in her life.

The two dancers made her kneel down. James positioned himself behind her and penetrated her. He started moving back and forth inside her pussy, making Emily moan loudly.

She gave West a blowjob, while James continued to fuck her.

''What a slut you are Emily, '' said James.

''OH YEAH!I'M TORONTO'S GREATEST SLUT!'' she screamed.

Emily was still sucking West's dick while James was fucking her hardcore. West and James then switched places. West entered Emily's wet pussy, making her moan in pleasure.

YOU'RE DICK IS SO BIG! THAT'S IT FUCK ME!'' she screamed.

West quickened his pace, what resulted to making her moan louder. While he was fucking her, West put some drool in her asshole. He wanted to fuck her ass badly.

''You like to get your ass fucked, eh slut?'' asked West, spanking her ass.

''I dream about it every night.'' said Emily.

West pulled out and laid down on the floor. Emily impaled herself on his hard dick on the reverse cowgirl position, and James entered her ass and started fucking her. Both guys were penetrating her at the same time, which gave her an amazing pleasure.

West and James switched their places, and after fifteen minutes, they pulled out after she climaxed and came in she mouth and on her boobs.

They got dressed and left, leaving emily there, completely covered with their cum.


	2. Chapter 2

Stephanie took a deep breath before she sat down on a bench. She just finished practicing a few dance moves and her rehearsal had been intense. She was sweating like crazy and needed a shower badly.

''Oh my god! I really need a shower now.'' she said to herself.

The teen girl took her towel in her backpack before heading to girls shower. She pushed the door, put her towel on a hook undressed and turned on the shower.

When she found the right water temperature, she started to soap herself. She rested her back against the wall, letting the water flowing on her body as she was starting to finger he wet pussy. She wanted a big cock like Chris had to fuck her pussy hard and make her scream in pleasure.

At the same time, Chris put his pen on the desk. He had to do administrative work because Kate was attending a funeral.

He stretched and got up from his chair, happy to be done with the pile of documents on the desk. Chris decided to walk a little bit to change his mind from work. He got out of the office, and walked in the hallway. He was surprised to hear some moaning coming from the girls shower. He finally gathered to courage to look by the small window in the door and saw Stephanie who was fingering her pussy, her eyes completely closed.

Chris couldn't resist to what he saw and took his cock out of his pants and started to jerk off. Suddenly, without thinking, he pushed the door and came in the bathroom.

Stephanie opened her eyes and looked at him, surprised to see him there.

''Chris, what are you doing here?'' she asked blushing at the fact he was seeing her fully naked.

''Well, I saw you masturbating and I found you really beautiful, I couldn't help it,'' he said.

''It's very nice of you to say that. And what a nice dick you've got!''

She walked toward him and helped him to undress. getting his dick free of its prison. Then, she kneeled down, took his dick in her hand and gave it a few licks on the tip before taking it completely in her mouth. She was sucking him off feverishly while he was facefucking her.

Stephanie was fondling her balls while she was sucking his cock, having dreamed about this moment for so long. After she finished sucking him off, she invited him to fuck her.

''Chris, fuck me! I have always dreamed to have your big cock inside my pussy.''

''I always knew you were the sluttiest girl of the sutdio,'' said Chris.

Stephanie then smiled sensually to him.

Chris laid down on his back, his cock still rock hard. Stephanie impaled herself on his shaft and started to bounce up and down on the hard dick, waving her pelvis at the same time.

''OH MY GOD! IT'S SO BIG! YOUR COCK FEELS SO GOOD IN MY TIGHT SLUTTY PUSSY! MAKE ME YOUR SLUT! YOU LIKE THAT EH, YOU NAUGHTY MAN?''

''OH YEAH! I FUCKING LIKE YOUR TEEN PUSSY!'' yelled Chris while spanking her ass., making Stephanie moan louder.

She liked being treated like a slut when she was having sex with a guy, it was turning her on and making her feel desired. Then she leaned towards him, kissing him with the tongue before she arched her back, ginving him the opportunity to kiss her boobs. He licked her boobs and her tits, making her moan.

They switched positions and Stephanie adopted the doggy style position and he took her from behind. His balls were slapping against her ass while he was masturbating her clit.

''OH YEAH! IT'S SO GOOD! I LIKE YOUR BIG COCK! I'M YOUR SLUT! DESTROY MY PUSSY!'' she screamed at the top of her lungs.

She climaxed and Chris came on her face and boobs a few minuted later. They took a shower together and fucked again.


End file.
